1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an article for holding a transportable orthodontic retainer.
2. Discussion of Background
Numerous people undergo months of orthodontic treatment to correct malocclusion. Although people of all ages wear braces, early treatment is generally advised. The American Association of Orthodontists recommends that children have a first visit with an orthodontist at age seven. The treatment typically comprises numerous adjustments performed over the course of 1-2 years at a cost of several thousand dollars.
Upon completion of the treatment, the braces are removed and a specially-designed retainer is used to prevent the teeth from shifting. Initially, the retainer must be worn at all times and should only be removed for special circumstances, such as meals, brushing, or active sports. The retainer may be used less frequently as the bite stabilizes.
Unfortunately, retainers are frequently forgotten and lost or damaged while not in use, such as at the cafeteria, restaurant, thrown in the trash, or athletic fields. Retainers are most often lost by younger wearers because of their higher levels of activity and lower attention span. Although retainers arrive in a container, the container is not convenient to carry about for short terms storage needs. Since insurance companies will not cover the cost of a lost retainer, each lost retainer adds expense. Therefore, there is a need for a way to prevent the loss of retainers when they are temporarily removed by the wearer.